


amigo | \ ə-ˈmē-(ˌ)gō (noun) friend

by palalabu



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 19:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palalabu/pseuds/palalabu
Summary: Ok. Lando definitely needs to install Duolingo.Or, the moment Lando realizes it's not a good idea to introduce your Spanish speaking boyfriend to your Spanish speaking best friend.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 10
Kudos: 139





	amigo | \ ə-ˈmē-(ˌ)gō (noun) friend

This is such a terrible, bad, no good idea. He’s regretting it already. Why does Lando ever think it’d be fine? Although, it does sound like a brilliant idea before. To make his boyfriend and his best friend to also become friends with each other so they could hang out together and Lando wouldn't have to schedule different times to be with them. Sounds perfect, right? Except there’s one little thing that he totally failed to take into account. 

_ “You should let him do it himself, you know,” _ Sacha says. But to Lando, he could be saying anything. Because he’s saying it in Spanish. 

Carlos makes an annoyed, but resigned sound.  _ “If I have to wait for him to do it himself, it’s never going to get done. Better if I do it myself.”  _ It’s been like this since Sacha had arrived at his place and Lando introduced them. Whenever they think they don’t need to involve Lando in a conversation, they start to speak in Spanish. 

_ “He’s so spoiled.” _ Lando is so lost. Sacha is coming over so they could play FIFA together. But now Carlos is folding Lando’s laundry and somehow Sacha finds it more interesting than the game. 

_ “He tried, okay.” _ Carlos is grinning. Wait. Lando knows that grin. That’s when Calos thinks Lando is being insufferable, but still adorable (Carlos may not admit the last part, but Lando knows it’s true). They must be talking about him, right?  _ “He bought that stupid tool to help him fold all his t-shirts. But I swear, it takes forever.” _

_ “He had a tool for that!” _ Sacha can’t hold his laughter. Oh, they definitely are talking about him.  _ “It’s such a Lando thing to do.” _

“I’m right here, you know.” He’s so close to pouting. But, as he’s not even a teenager anymore, he stops himself. 

“We know.” The two boys say and turn to him in unison. Only to then resume their conversation. 

_ “You probably better start the game again.” _ Carlos points at the screen with Lando’s folded socks. 

“Stop talking about me.”

“What makes you think we’re talking about you?” Sacha tries to argue. 

“You literally just mentioned my name seconds ago.”

Sacha sends an amused look to Carlos from his armchair across the room. Clearly not taking the situation seriously.  _ “Mierda.” _

“I know that one. I’m not that stupid.” Again, Lando is trying hard not to pout here. 

“We never say you’re stupid.” Carlos finally leaves Lando’s laundry alone on the coffee table. “We’re talking about how great you are.” He dives to Lando’s side of the couch and tackles him so they both fall sideways.  _ “Inteligente.” _ He holds Lando tightly and starts to pepper his face with kisses.  _ “Competente.” _

“You sure you’re not just saying stuff in English and making it sound Spanish now?” Lando eyes Carlos with suspicion, teasingly. He has already melted into Carlos’s hug and kisses by now. And it’s not his fault, those are very effective anger melting instruments. 

From the other side of the room, Lando hears Sacha clicking his tongue. “Ugh, you two.” He sounds annoyed.  _ “Carlos, I think I only like you when we’re badmouthing your boyfriend.” _

Ok. Lando definitely needs to install Duolingo. 

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: all the spanish are translated via google. so blame them if it sounds stupid.


End file.
